¿solo por esta vez?
by over the dreams
Summary: Esta bien, lo haré pero solo porque te lo debo. Solo por esta vez haré lo que me pides... Aunque Quien sabe, tal vez algún dia estaré dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].
**Lo lamento si hay errores de escritura, siempre se me escapan. :,(**

 **disclaimer: los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de SEGA.**

-Diálogos-

Acciones.

- _Pensamientos-_

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **¿Solo por esta vez?**

- _Demonios, esta vez si que lo arruine_ \- pensó preocupado, recordando lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

 **Flashback.**

Estaba recostado en su comodo sofá, tratando de descansar un poco antes de salir a sus habituales "caminatas" super-sónicas de la tarde. Pero la paz del momento fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre seguido por la voz de Tails quien corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Si pasa, el esta en la sala acostado en el sofá- Escuchó decir a Tails, pero antes de pararse para ver quien era dicha persona ya había entrado en la sala.

-¡Hola Sonic!- Exclamó Amy, dandole un rapido pero fuerte abrazo a Sonic.

-Hola Amy- Respondió sin interés -¿Que haces aquí?.

-B-Bueno yo te hice un regalo- Respondió con nerviosismo y sonrojándose, cosa que a Sonic le pareció muy tierna, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Un regalo?- Preguntó el.

-Si, veras he estado tomando unas clases de ceramica y quise hacerte esto - Respondió sacando de su bolso un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, con cuidado, Amy retiró el pañuelo y Sonic pudo ver que se trataba de una pequeña figura de ceramica exactamente igual a el.

-¡Wow, Amy! ¿De verdad lo hiciste tu?- Exclamó Sonic al ver lo bien hecha que estaba la figura.

-C-Claro que si- Respondió nerviosa. -Ten, es tuyo- Dijo estirando sus manos para que Sonic tomara la figura.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **-** _No se porque. Pero cuando iba a tomar la figura, al sentir el caluroso tacto de las manos de Amy, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica subiera por mis manos haciéndome quitarlas rapidamente, provocando que la figura cayera en el suelo rompiéndose al instante-._ pensó recordando lo que sucedió después.

 **Flashback.**

-¡Sonic, mira lo que has hecho!- Gritó Amy al ver la figura en el suelo hecha pedazos. -¡¿Tienes la menos idea de cuanto me he esforzado haciéndolo?!.-

-Lo siento Amy, de verdad que no quería...-

-¡No quiero escuchar tus disculpas!- Gritó para después salir corriendo por la puerta.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **-** _No se como es que aun no he dado con ella.-_ Pensó mientras miraba a los dos lados de la calle buscandola con la mirada, - _No es posible que se haya_ _ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, ¡Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que saliera a buscarla!.-_ Pensó desesperado hasta que de repente paró en seco.

 _ **"A menos que ella jamas se hubiera ido"**_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria y después de unos segundos la encontró caminando por un sendero que conducía al bosque.

-¡Amy!- la llamó, pero ella continuó caminando.

-Te dije que no quiero escuchar tus disculpas- Respondió de manera fría sin siquiera detenerse o mirarlo.

-Amy, te lo digo en serio, yo no quería...-

-Una semana, Sonic, una larga semana en la cual yo no hice mas que tratar que tu regalo quedara perfecto, y tu lo rompes en dos segundos ¿te parece eso justo?.- Preguntó ella sin cambiar su semblante.

-Por favor Amy, perdóname, haré lo que me pidas- Respondió lo cual hizo que Amy dejara de caminar para después mirarlo inexpresiva.

-¿Todo lo que yo te pida?- Preguntó con un deje de inocencia en su voz pero sin quitar su mirada vacía.

-yo...-

-Porque si es asi, yo solo quiero una cosa- Dijo acercándose a el hasta quedar frente a frente .

-¿Q-Que cosa?- Preguntó nervioso por la mirada penetrante de los ojos de ella.

-Quiero que me beses- Respondió sin rodeos, demostrándole a Sonic que no estaba bromeando.

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lo que escuchaste Sonic- Respondió ahora enojada- Me demoré una semana, trabaje muy duro para que tu regalo quedara perfecto y en pocos segundos tu rompiste lo que tanto me esforcé por hacer. No creo que besarme te vaya a matar pero, si de verdad no quieres hacerlo- Dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar lejos de el. -yo no tengo porque obligarte.-

-¡No, espera!- exclamó poniéndose en frente de ella bloqueando su paso. -Esta bien, haré lo que me pides.-

-Bien- Respondió acercándose de nuevo a el. -Adelante- Dijo sin mas.

- _Solo será por esta vez-_ Pensó Sonic para después colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Amy, acercándose mas y mas hasta que.

-Amy, cierra los ojos- Ordenó sonrojado por la mirada de ella.

-¿Porque debería?- Preguntó ella, manteniendo la poca distancia que había entre los dos.

-No me hagas esto mas difícil, Amy- Replicó tratando de convencerla.

-Esta bien- Suspiro derrotada cerrando los ojos.

Dicho esto el continuó acercándose y aun si sus labios temblaban no le importó. Entreabrió su boca para después cerrarla lentamente sobre los labios de ella, comenzando un timido beso que, poco a poco, se fue intensificando hasta volverse realmente apasionado. Sonic dejó caer sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, delineando todo su cuerpo en el proceso, mientras que Amy le abrasaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra acariciaba sus púas con lujuria. Desde el inicio Sonic tenia planeado solo un simple y corto beso , que no duraría mas que unos segundos. pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, de repente Sonic sintió la innegable necesidad de seguir provando el dulce sabor de los labios de Amy ,así que sin pensar su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de ella, iniciando a saborear cada parte de la boca de esta. Amy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de abrir su boca dandole a Sonic un fácil acceso a ella, lo cual el aprovechó al instante disfrutando aun mas el sabor de la boca de su compañera. Fue la falta de aire la que hizo que se separaran sofocados y las miradas mutuas que se dieron fueron las responsables de devolverlos a la realidad.

El nerviosismo y la vergüenza regresaron a el casi a la misma velocidad de sus pies y sin decir nada salió a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a la pobre eriza sola, sonrojada y confundida.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a su casa no se molestó en bajar la velocidad para saludar a su amigo, si no que de volada, entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, dejándose caer sobre esta. Su respiración era agitada y como un disco rayado, las escenas del beso se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, reviviendo la manera en la cual había besado a Amy rose.

Si, el había besado a su mejor amiga.

SI, el había iniciado y profundizado voluntariamente ese desgraciado beso.

¡SI!, el era el responsable de que los dos hayan perdido el control hasta ese punto.

¡Y SI, MALDICIÓN, SI! el deseaba. NO, sigue deseando provar de nuevo los dulces labios de su compañera.

 _ **-"Solo por esta vez"-**_ Recordó haber pensado.

-¿ _Solo por esta vez?-_ Pensó. -Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- Susurró para si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**


End file.
